Recuerdas aquella vez
by Drami.ss
Summary: "Aquel dia donde crees que todo termino el destino podria sonreirte darte una segunda oportunidad con aquella persona que es especial para ti. ¿Sasuke recuerdas aquella banca? - dijo la pelirosa con una mirada melancolica"


La calmada aldea de konoha despues de 4 a os de la segunda guerra ninja se ve como un joven regresa a su aldea natal , este chico venia acompa ado por su ya conocido grupo , mas sin embargo en este se podia observar a un nuevo integrante.  
Al ingresar a la aldea el se dirige directamente con la quinta.  
-A pasado mucho tiempo uchiha sasuke- se escucho la firme voz de la hokage- Has cumplido tu objetivo?- pregunto. -Por eso e regresado - dijo el uchiha.  
\- Cual es tu proposito e esta villa? - cuestiono.  
-Hmp! solo vivir aqui en esta aldea que tanto protegio mi familia - dijo en tono serio.  
-Vere que puedo hacer hacerca de tu estadia - dijo la hokage- porque no vas a dar una vuelta y le das una sorpresa a tu equipo.  
Hmp - se escucho en aquella oficina la cual despues quedo en silencio.  
Escuchaste la nueva?..-grito euforica una rubia al entrar al consultorio de su mejor amiga.

-Ino no te ense aron modales estoy ocupada no lo vez? - dijo sakura algo enojada.

Sasuke regreso a la aldea y no viene solo - se contesto sola ino ignorando la pregunta anterior.

-Que sasuke-kun que? - pregunto sorprendida la ojiverde.

-Que regreso acaso no escuchaste? - dijo algo ofendida la joven rubia.

-Ino podrias hacerte cargo - ordeno a su amiga.

-Pero saku.. yo. - dijo ino al cerrarse la puerta del consultorio - uf esta chica no cambia - exclamo sonriendo.

Al salir del hospital la pelirosa se dedico a encontrar a su antiguo compa ero por las calles de konoha logro observarlo a distancia y como le habia dicho su mejor amig anteriormente este no hiba solo sino que se encontraba con el ya conocido "taka" , asi que decidio hacercarse.

-Sasuke! - grito al pelinegro sonriente.

Al escuchar una ya conocida voz que lo llamaba, sasuke volteo encontr ndose con una c lida mirada jade que le observaba algo ansiosa y muy feliz.

-Sakura - exclama en tono bajo sasuke- la pelirosa llega a su destino y dispuesta a ver a sasuke quien no hab a visto en un largo tiempo, solo alcanzo a observar como una mancha de color caf se cruzaba frente a ella y entonces noto a una chica.

\- Hola soy ayame!, eres una conocida de sasuke-kun? - pregunto con una sonrisa algo arrogante en el rostro.

A esto solo sakura asinti algo confundida por la aparici n de aquella desconocida.

-Hola sakura-chan tanto tiempo - dijo un albino - ayame deja en paz a sakura-chan claro que ella conoce a sasuke- le dijo a aquella chica.

-Hola suigetsu - respondi el saludo algo extra ada - hola a ti tambi n jugo.

-Tu c llate - le dijo molesta la casta a.

\- Oye mocosa nadie aparte de mi calla al tiburoncin! (ujaja) - comento una chica pelirroja algo molesta.

-C llense todos son muy molestos - dijo sasuke con una cara de fastidio.

-Ya viste mocosa, c llate que molestas a sasuke - dijo karin en un tono burl n.

-Pero... -contin o alegando la ojimorada pero callo al observar la mirada g lida que le dirig a el ojinegro.

-Hmp, sakura - se dirigi sasuke a la pelirosa.

-Sasuke, que bueno que has regresado - exclamo la m dic ninja ignorando lo anterior- cu ndo llegaste?-prosigui .

-Llegue esta ma ana respondi el moreno.

\- Naruto sabe que estas aqu ?- cuestiono de nuevo la ojijade.

\- Hmp! Ese dobe seguramente har a un esc ndalo si lo supiera dijo el uchiha con simpleza.

-Pero se pondr a feliz seguramente dijo la kunoichi bastante animada.

-Es mejor que no sepa por el momento- sigui el pelinegro.

-Creo que es demasiado tarde ..-dijo la chica al observar como un chico rubio muy conocido se dirig a a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

\- Sasuke-Teme! - grito un revoltoso ninja pelirrubio al llegar donde estaban sus amigos.

-Sigues siendo escandaloso Dobe - dijo sasuke.

-Maldito teme insensible- en tono dram tico con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Ya vasta los dos - rega o la pelirosa.

-Pero sakura-chan el teme empez - dijo naruto en un tono como un ni o rega o.

-Hmp - dijo simplemente el azabache.

-Ambos comp rtense, ya hace mucho que el equipo no se re ne - continuo hablando la kunoichi de cabello rosa al momento de una sonrisa sumaba en rostro.

-Nee~ sasuke-kun, quien es ese chico con cara de est pido - interrumpi la chica casta a al Sentirse ignorada por la pl tica de aquel equipo.

-Soy su mejor amigo "dattebayo" - respondi el ojiazul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- oye como que est pido?! - sigui al pensar lo que la chica pregunto.

\- Oye sasuke-kun porque mejor no vamos a comer algo?- pregunto al moreno en tono meloso, ignorando a naruto.

\- Me parece una gran idea porque no vamos al ichiraku!-contesto la pregunta el rubio con estrellitas en los ojos pues como no era un secreto para nadie aquel lugar era su favorito.

\- Como en los viejos tiempos hablamos de lo que ha pasado todo este tiempo - concluyo sakura.

\- Me refer a a sasuke-kun y a m , ustedes porque no se pierden en alguna parte? - les dijo la ojimorada en tono de desprecio.

\- Tsk vamos - dijo el moreno dirigi ndose al equipo.

Ya al terminar de comer en el ichirakus y haber recordado momentos juntos, hiban caminando por la aldea. .

-Eh comido demasiado y estoy demasiado cansada-alego la pelirroja del grupo seguido de un bostezo

-Entonces vallamos a descansar no?-le respondi suigetsu.

-Si sasuke-kun, mejor vayamos a dormir- dijo ayame al uchiha en tono insinuante tratando de hacercarse al ojinegro

-Tks! Vayan ustedes- contest en tono neutro.

-Pero sasuke-kun- hiba replicar la casta a sin embargo callo al sentir la mirada que el uchiha le mandaba por segunda vez.

Desde que taka y ayame se separaran del grupo este continuo con su paseo hasta que naruto record que hab a quedado con "hinata-chan" y que hiba tarde a lo que sakura s lo respondio negando la cabeza divertidamente y sasuke con un "sigues siendo un dobe".

Caminaron silenciosamente hasta llegar sin darse cuenta a aquella banca ala que a ambos se llenaron de recuerdos, en la cual se sentaron.

-Sasuke tu, recuerdas esta banca?-pregunt al pelinegro con una sonrisa melancolica.

-Hmp como olvidarla-respondio - Ese d a me marche de konoha.

-siempre me pregunte porque el gracias...-sigui preguntando la pelirrosa- Ese d a yo estaba dispuesta a irme contigo.

-Ese d a me dijiste que me querias-dijo a una sorprendida pelirrosa- tu.. aun lo haces?

-Que importa la respuesta-respondio sakura-tu tienes algo con esa chica... ayame no?.

-Ella no significa nada , solo es un integrante mas de taka - comento por primera vez en la noche viendola a la cara - claro que importa para mi es importante tu respuesta.

-Porque sigues con esto? , ya no importa si te quiero o no , si a lo que te refieres es si seguire detras de ti todo el tiempo no tienes de que preocuparte , yo... - dijo la pelirosa con los ojos algo cristalinos.

-Hmp molesta - lo dijo con una mueca extra a en la cara - yo no dije eso , que pasa si yo quiero que lo sigas hacienddo.

-A que te refieres - pregunto confundida - pero si tu no me quieres nose porque lo dices , podria malinterpretarlo.

-Como estas segura de que no lo hago - dijo el uchiha con una sonrisa de medio lado acercandose a una sakura muy confundida por tales palabras.

-Que nunca lo diga no significa que no lo haga

-Te refieres a que ... - dijo la chica sacando conclusiones

-No me obligues a decirlo - dijo el uchiha en tono bajo

Pero... - hiba a replicar la kunoichi , mas se vio interrumpida al sentir que unos labios chocaban contra los suyos.

-Acaso.. - si! - sasuke-kun la estaba besando.

-Eres muy ruidosa - dijo al separarse de ella el uchiha.

-Eso significa que tu... - dijo sorprendida la kunoichi.

-Esta bien escucha con atencion por que lo dire una sola vez , el motivo por el cual regrese a konoha eres tu sakura. - dijo el uchiha con una sonrisa en su cara algo avergonzada.

-sasuke-kun aun te sigo queriendo - dijo la kunoichi con lagrimas de felicidad

sonrio el pelinegro - gracias sakura , gracias por siempre estar a mi lado - dijo el asabache con una sonrisa en su cara

FIN 


End file.
